Le bleu le plus pur
by Pikanox
Summary: Athos est en plein réflexion, assis sur son lit, cela concerne le jeune Gascon une fois de plus. D'artagnan/Athos


**Mh après être allée voir le film « Les trois mousquetaires » il est normal que je me penche sur le roman d'Alexandre Dumas non ? Si vous ne comprenez pas la raison je vous invite à aller le visionner ;). Superbe film, plein d'idées en vadrouille dont voici le premier jet :)**

**Chers lecteurs merci de lire et de commenter car je sors de mon habituel pairing mais il est parfois bon de savoir voir ce qu'il y a à côté et de s'occuper d'autres couples :p **

**Chu !**

* * *

><p>Il avait les yeux bleus, c'était la première chose qu'il avait remarqué. C'était un tout jeune homme qui ne devait pas avoir la vingtaine et qui lui était rentré dedans en pleine rue. Un signe du destin ?<p>

Athos soupira, assis sur son lit.

Elle aussi avait les yeux bleus et sa trahison était toujours bel et bien présent à son esprit, le rongeant chaque jour un peu plus, le laissant faible et démuni. Des années étaient passées depuis mais la plus grande douleur connue des mortels était certainement celle infligée par les femmes. Les femmes et leurs mensonges, les femmes et leur beauté ensorcelante qui n'était qu'un piège pour mieux vous faire plonger dans le vide et le néant. Dès lors il n'était plus jamais sorti avec une femme aux yeux bleus, il fuyait cette couleur comme la peste, trop de souvenirs si raccrochaient. Et pourtant, il avait rencontré et appris à connaître le jeune Gascon où aucune comparaison n'était décemment possible.

Un sourire lui vint, doux, alors que la voix chantante se faisait entendre non loin de sa chambre.

Les yeux de Milady étaient d'un bleu de glace semblable à son apparence. On décelait les tromperies derrière ses sourires charmeurs et n'y avait-il jamais eu un réel sentiment d'amour à son égard ? La question n'avait de cesse de le tarauder en silence et sans répit. Une femme qui maitrisait à merveille l'art du langage. Et ce bleu...un bleu froid qui vous transperçait et qui gelait votre corps et votre âme, il avait aimé cette sensation fut un temps, cela allait si bien avec sa peau de nacre et était en parfait contraste avec sa chevelure de feu. Tant de fascination pour cette beauté glaciale, dorénavant il n'avait que dégoût pour cela et puis était arrivé d'Artagnan.

-Athos ? Questionna une voix accompagnée de coup au battant de la porte.

Le jeune homme était si impétueux, si farouche. Il aimait provoquer et parfois ne le faisait pas intentionnellement ce qui lui valait des ennuis multiples. Un franc parlé à toutes épreuves et une répartie plutôt bien trouvée qui prouvait son esprit vif et une certaine éducation. Et en même temps... un plein d'innocence gamine et de candeur que l'on pouvait déceler dans son regard azuré trop aisément pour son propre bien. Il sortait à peine de l'adolescence et sa naïveté ne jouait pas toujours en sa faveur, ni ses grands idéaux que l'on attribuait généralement à la jeunesse comme quelque chose de péjoratif. Mais ses yeux. Un bleu scintillant, clair et chatoyant. La couleur illuminait son regard et semblait refléter de différentes manières selon ses expressions et ses humeurs. Parfois il arrivait qu'Athos se perde dans ses yeux si brillants et un léger levé de sourcils le rappelait à la réalité alors qu'il se permettait de sourire au jeune homme qui l'observait également. Un air interrogateur contre un autre serein.

Un bleu peu commun qui l'avait aidé à oublier peu à peu ses anciens démons et à panser ses trop nombreuses blessures. Il lisait tant de choses en lui, tant de questions aussi. La fougue de la jeunesse lui faisait prendre conscience qu'il n'était pas encore mort, loin de là et qu'il se devait de profiter de la vie si courte, n'étant pas encore un vieillard. Servir la France était un beau métier, un bel idéal qu'il avait plutôt bien réussi et lui ? N'avait-il pas le droit de se laisser aller et de retrouver pour quelques instants la chaleur d'un autre corps ? D'Artagnan s'était offert à lui et lui avait permis d'accéder à son cœur et de s'y faire une place. Athos ne trouvait d'ailleurs rien de plus beau que le jeune homme s'abandonnant dans ses bras, ses yeux prenaient un éclat tel qu'il ne pouvait s'en détacher, le bleu le plus pur qu'il n'eut jamais vu.

-Athos ?

Le dit Athos releva la tête à l'entente de la voix enfantine. Il se tenait près du chambranle de la porte de bois, l'observant et attendant presque une permission pour s'approcher plus.

-Viens.

-Tu dormais ? Questionna-t-il doucement. Tu avais l'air totalement ailleurs.

L'homme se permit un rire en repensant à ses raisonnements et invita le jeune Gascon à venir s'installer près de lui. Il le vit sourire et s'approcher pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules alors que d'Artagnan posait sa tête contre son épaule, ses yeux bleus fixaient sur lui.

-Dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui occupait tant tes pensées que tu n'as point daigné me répondre ?

-Tu as des yeux magnifiques.

Ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de réponse il rougit imperceptiblement et les baissa. Une main masculine prit son menton pour le relever avec délicatesse et des lèvres vinrent se poser sur les siennes dans un baiser impérieux. Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme pour se laisser aller, ses bras passant derrière la nuque d'Athos avec un soupir de bonheur qui trouva un écho. Ils se séparèrent et leur regard s'accrocha. D'Artagnan entendit juste ces quelques mots avant qu'un autre assaut ne commence :

-Oui, le bleu le plus pur.


End file.
